Don't Wanna Go
by supergirl3684
Summary: Tony has an appointment that he just doesn’t wanna go to. Gibbs has to use the power of persuasion. WARNING: Corporal Punishment


**DON'T WANNA GO**

_**SUMMARY: Tony has an appointment that he just doesn't wanna go to. Gibbs has to use the power of persuasion.**_

_**BETA: Eagle Eyes**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own CBS or NCIS…though a girl can wish!**_

_**A/N: I don't know how this came to me or why but here it is! Also, I don't have the internet so it's hard for me to post right now but I will do my best!**_

"Tony, it's time to go!" Gibbs yelled up the stairs.

The former Marine Gunnery Sergeant turned NCIS agent waited a full minute before yelling up again, his patients clearly hitting its end.

"Anthony!"

Again there was no answer. With an angry huff Gibbs made his way up the stairs to his son's room. He knocked twice but didn't wait for an answer before walking in uninvited.

"Tony, stop messing around, we're going to be late." Gibbs scolded as he pulled the blankets off his already dressed for the day son.

Tony looked up at him, his eyes showing the fear he felt. "I'm not going."

"You are," Gibbs tone held no room for argument.

"I don't want to." Tony whined sounding more like a three year old rather then Gibbs' senior field agent.

"I know you don't want to Tony but you have to." Gibbs replied trying to hold on to the last ounce of his patience.

"Don't know why," Tony muttered as he stood up and shook out his clothes.

Gibbs held his breath as they walked down the stairs. He knew Tony hated where they had to go but there was truly no way out of it. He could only hope his son didn't throw a temper tantrum like he had the last time.

Tony sat down on the sofa and angrily put on his shoes. 'I don't wanna go' was the mantra he kept chanting in his head.

Tony stormed out of the house and flung himself into the passenger seat of Gibbs car. Gibbs followed and gave him a pointed look as he slipped into the driver's seat.

The drive was tense as neither man said a word. Tony sulked in his seat not sparing a glance at his dad. For his part though, Gibbs, kept sneaking glances at his son. He hardly put it past Tony to try and jump out of the car at a red light.

He was grateful when the office building was in view and even more grateful when a minute later he parked in the building's parking lot. As the office didn't technically open for forty-five minutes Gibbs didn't have to worry about finding a spot or running into anyone.

He exited the car and made his way to Tony's side to hold the door open for the younger man. Tony glared at him and Gibbs held out his hand, his pointer finger raised in the one count.

Tony bit his inner cheek and climbed out of the car. Gibbs kept a hand on the small of his back as he ushered the younger man into the main building and towards the elevator.

Tony slumped against the back wall of the elevator as he and Gibbs were taken to the fifth floor. They made it halfway down the hall when Tony firmly planted his feet.

The sudden stop almost caused the older man to run into the younger. Gibbs sighed knowing that the fight he'd hoped to avoid was going to happen. 'Made it farther then I thought' he mused to himself.

"Why'd you stop?" Gibbs inquired as if he was truly confused.

"I don't wanna go," Tony reiterated with a pout.

"It's just a meeting Tony," Gibbs responded exasperatedly. "He's not going to do anything to you."

"Maybe not today," Tony countered.

"Tony…" Gibbs started.

"I don't wanna go! I'm not a little kid you can just order around! This is complete bull-," Tony was cut off.

"Finish that sentence and you're going to the meeting with the cleanest mouth known to man," Gibbs warned his hand flashing the two count.

"I don't know why I have to go," Tony pouted more, his mind just registering the two count.

"Come on," Gibbs tried to usher Tony down the hall but the younger man refused to move.

Tony took a step back causing Gibbs to grab his upper arm in a steal grip. Tony tried to wrench his arm out of his dad's grasp when Gibbs held up three fingers.

Tony eyed the three count warily. It wasn't often his dad felt the need to count and even less often that he got past two.

"You can start walking now or you and I can go have our own meeting first," Gibbs gave his son a stern look.

Tony seemed beyond thinking. "I'm not going."

Gibbs shrugged before dragging Tony in the opposite direction of the office they wanted. Tony didn't realize his dad's intentions until he was pushed through the bathroom door ahead of his dad.

"No dad, please," Tony pleaded. "I'll go."

Gibbs didn't listen as he lifted a foot, placed it on the rim of the toilet, and pulled Tony over his knee. He brought his hand down with a solid swat, knowing that the slacks Tony was wearing were thin enough to not have much protection and there for not needing to bare his son.

"I've had" **SWAT** "_enough_" **SWAT** "of your" **SWAT** "attitude." **SWAT** "You"** SWAT** "are going to" **SWAT** "straighten up" **SWAT** "and act" **SWAT** "your age." **SWAT** "You" **SWAT** "are" **SWAT** "going to" **SWAT** "the meeting" **SWAT** "without" **SWAT** "anymore" **SWAT** "complaining" **SWAT** "or you and I" **SWAT** "will be having" **SWAT** "this conversation" **SWAT** "again." **SWAT** "Do" **SWAT** "you" **SWAT** "under" **SWAT** "stand?" **SWAT**

"Y-yes," Tony cried feeling every swat the hard calloused hand had imprinted on his rear end.

Gibbs nodded to himself and place six more hard swats to the upturned backside before ending the spanking.

He stood Tony upright and hugged him, "No more attitude today; ok?"

"Ok," Tony answered softly.

"Wash your face and let's go. We have three minutes to get there," Gibbs said.

Tony did as he was told before leading the way out of the bathroom and into the office he still didn't want to go into.

"Hi Tony, Agent Gibbs," Laurie, the office secretary, greeted the two men.

"Ms. Waterston," Gibbs nodded, sitting down on a chair in the middle of the room.

"Hey Laurie," Tony greeted back, choosing to stand by his dad rather then sit.

It was only a few seconds when Laurie picked up her phone. When she put it down she smiled up at the younger of the two men. "You can go in now Tony."

"Wish me luck," Tony started for the inner office slowly.

"Good luck sweetie," Laurie smiled.

"You'll be fine son," Gibbs gave him an encouraging look.

As the door shut behind his son Gibbs couldn't help but let out a sigh. 'Please let everything go ok', he worried.

Fifteen minutes later a grinning Tony exited the office doors. "I'm good to go. Bye Laurie, see you in six months."

Laurie and Gibbs gave each other relieved grins. Both were happy everything had come out ok.

"Bye Tony, glad everything went ok," Laurie waved her goodbyes.

Tony led the way to the elevators and out of the building. Gibbs said nothing, allowing his son's happiness to wash the rest of the stress he had been feeling away.

He hid a grin as he watched Tony try and find a comfortable position in the car. He started the car and headed for the exit.

"So…" Gibbs looked over at his son quickly.

Tony grinned as pulled out the grape sucker he'd had in his pocket, "Everything's fine."

"Good," Gibbs smiled. "Maybe next time we can do without the dramatics?"

Tony blushed, "I know dad. I'll try, I promise."

Gibbs nodded knowing that Tony really would try but, like every other time, they'd up in the same position once again.

Tony sighed causing Gibbs to side glance at him, "What's the matter?"

"I just don't understand," Tony admitted.

"Don't understand what?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Why I don't like the dentist." Tony answered seriously.

Gibbs couldn't stop the laugh that came to his lips, "Let's go home."

**THE END**


End file.
